


【卜岳】狂犬疫苗

by GandeDong



Category: celebrities&real people - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GandeDong/pseuds/GandeDong





	【卜岳】狂犬疫苗

1、  
医院总是一个热闹的地方，用热闹这个词可能不太合适，因为来到医院的人要么是病痛缠身，要么是亲友患病来探望，虽然人来人往络绎不绝，但总不能算是热闹。而医院的急诊科总是显得更加忙碌匆匆，来来往往的病人，有些是小病小痛的看了就能走，有些只是这急诊室的过客需要转到专科去接受住院治疗，由此急诊室的医生总是十项全能的全科大夫，着急的时候也能独当一面。岳明辉医生年轻有为，在医科大读到博士的时候就已经开始坐诊了，现在是医院几个重点科室争抢的香饽饽，结果他选择了门诊的急诊科，想着能多接触一些病例。最近季节交替每天忙得昏天黑地，正巧又碰见一个医生休产假，所以近日来岳医生白班夜班的不停倒换，瘦到都有些脱了相。  
“给我挂个生殖科的号。”挂号处的小杨抬头看了看这个还算悦耳的声音主人，高鼻梁大眼睛，五官生的倒是很看，但是，居然挂生殖科，啧啧，也是个放浪形骸的男儿啊。小杨装作是有职业素养而不是自己的内心八卦使然地问了一句：“你怎么了啊？”然后就看到这个病人脸红了一下，“那个。。。那个，被猫挠了。”小杨一听差点儿没忍住笑出声来，从挂号窗口把他的医保卡和身份证还回去，指了指对面的分诊处，“你这个应该不去生殖科吧，先去对面分诊台问一下吧。”“不是，我都排了这么久的队了，你就，你就给我挂一个生殖科吧，不然我还要再排队。”“那我能给你瞎挂吗？”“我给钱还不行吗。。。挂个生殖科的号吧。求求小哥哥了。”听着一声“小哥哥”小杨的心肝儿都颤了一下，手忙脚乱的赶紧把生殖科的号挂了一个给他，看了一眼这个病人的姓名，卜凡。

2、  
卜凡拿着生殖科的挂号单喜滋滋的从众多挂号大军里退了出来，抬眼看到了对面的分诊台，想起刚才那个挂号小哥哥的话，看着人不是很多的样子便走过去问了一问。“那个，您好。我想问一下，我，我那个，那个被猫挠了，我是不是要挂生殖科的号啊？”“哈？哪个啊？”“那个。。。”说完卜凡红着脸低头看了眼下面。分诊处的小护士看了一眼自然明白了，明白之后笑了出来，“不用去生殖科，被猫挠了是吧，要先打狂犬疫苗，去急诊吧。喏，拿着这个去急诊挂号就行。”  
卜凡拿着重新在急诊挂的号，看到急诊室门口排的长队，问了几个病友，好几个都是猫爪狗咬的，还有几个腰肌劳损的，卜凡也没得法子只能拿着挂号单排着队等着。百无聊赖的卜凡开始浏览着急诊室的宣传栏，以前卜凡倒是不知道医院的宣传栏也挺有趣的，各种科普各种介绍，等待的半个小时里卜凡已经了解了被猫爪狗咬之后的紧急措施，还有什么静脉留置针头的好处之类的。卜凡听到自己名字被叫到的时候，还有点意犹未尽。  
“坐吧，你怎么了？”卜凡一走进急诊室就听到一个清冷的声音传来，顺手把急诊室的门给带上，坐到了医生旁边的位置上。“我，我那个，那个被猫挠了。”卜凡真的是有点难以启齿，即使是对着专业的医生也说不出来。急诊医生推了下眼镜眼神从电脑前转向这位病人，“哪里？”卜凡看到这个医生的脸之后，更是不好意思了，卜凡也是读过书的文化人，知道对着细皮嫩肉的秀色要多加礼让万不能满口胡言乱语。医生见这个病人还是没有说出个什么来，好像已经猜到了一些，抬手指了指旁边的病床，“喏，去哪儿躺着，把裤子脱了吧。”“你怎么知道的？？？”卜凡震惊的看着眼前看起来年纪轻轻的小医生，磨磨蹭蹭走到床边脱下了运动裤。急诊医生已经戴上了手套和口罩，转身过来看见卜凡还站在床边，冷冷地说道：“都脱了。”说罢看着卜凡还是没有动作，又解释了一句，“你不脱我怎么能给你治啊？”这样卜凡才缓缓把内裤扒了下来。  
虽然是一个专业的医生，但是在急诊室看诊久了，岳医生亲眼目睹生殖器官的情况其实并不是很多。由是一下子看到这位病人的器官跃然出现的时候，岳医生还是微不可见的皱了下眉头，“尺寸不错”心里也不知怎的冒出这么不专业的想法。“咳，你这怎么了？”岳医生俯下身仔细看了看，除了明显能看出的尺寸之外并没有看到什么不妥。卜凡涨红了脸，略微往后退了一点，“那个，医生，您，稍微，稍微离远一点儿。”眼见着病人的器官出现了一些尺寸上的变化，岳明辉突然觉得有点脸烫，想要把空调开低一点，已经看过了病症，岳医生直起腰来扫了一眼病人，“你这是怎么了？”卜凡见医生已经离远了，想要把裤子给穿上，边穿边说，“我，我被猫挠了。”岳明辉侧眼瞥着正在穿裤子的病人，又脱口说道：“谁让你穿裤子的。”卜凡于是就半弯着腰，维持着尴尬的姿势，穿上也不是脱下也不是。岳医生又道：“我刚才看没表皮伤害啊，挠在哪儿了？”说罢又走过来伸出一个指头抬起病征器官，“尺寸是真的变大了”岳医生的心里又突然冒出了这么一个想法，“伤在哪儿了？你给我指指。”卜凡看这个俊俏的医生去了又来，凑这么近不说现在还动手去摸了，哪里受得了这样的刺激，也忘记了穿了一半的裤子还在膝盖弯儿那里，往后一退就倒在了病床上，“没事儿没事儿没事儿，我突然不觉得疼了。”卜凡手忙脚乱的捂住了自己的器官，也感觉到了尺寸的变化，一脸生无可恋的对着医生喊道，“我不疼了还不行吗？！”  
急诊室外面的病人越来越多，渐渐有堵住路口的趋势，小护士过来敲了敲门，“岳大夫，岳大夫，需要帮忙吗？”“不需要！”只听见里面两个男声回答道，小护士也被吓了一跳，只得安抚外面等候的病人。岳明辉轻咳了两声，又说道，“这位同志，有病得治，讳疾忌医你知道吗？到底哪儿疼？如果真的是被猫挠了，那要打狂犬疫苗的。”卜凡快速把裤子穿上，把在家里洗完澡被自己的猫扑上来挠了一下就跑的惨痛经历讲了一下，主要是当时又惊又怕又疼，现在要说抓到哪儿了也说不清楚，但是疼是真的疼了的。岳明辉皱了下眉头，把手套口罩都摘下来坐在了电脑前，“被猫扑了之后洗澡了吗？”“没有，不敢洗啊，疼。”岳明辉听完又皱起了眉头，指了指旁边的水台，“那没办法了，去那儿，洗10到15分钟，先、消、毒。”然后就快速把病方开好放在了桌子上，也不理会卜凡尴尬成猪肝色的脸色，径直走到了门口，“这间治疗室借给你15分钟，你快点儿。”说罢便开门走了出去。卜凡听到门口他跟小护士和病人们说了几句之后，门口的喧哗声顿时少了很多。  
二十分钟之后，卜凡觉得都要给自己的小儿子洗秃噜皮了，穿好裤子整理好着装之后终于有个小护士敲门走了进来，确认核实他的身份之后就带着他去开药打针一气呵成，然后还嘱咐了后面几针疫苗的时间。“诶，那个，请问刚才那个医生呢？”“噢，你说岳医生吗？他在隔壁的诊室忙着呢，说都跟你交待完了。您这儿还有什么事儿吗？”“噢，岳医生啊，我没事儿，就是确认一下没事儿了。”“你打完针待半个小时，确定没什么不良反应就可以走了，下一次按时间来打针就行了......”卜凡听着小护士又叮嘱了几句之后就走了，卜凡听着小护士的嘱咐，看着刚才小护士指的岳医生的诊室，想起刚才那张小俊脸凑近自己的样子，心跳又加快了几分。

3、  
最近下雨连连，岳明辉下班的时候雨已经下下停停了好几轮了，揉了揉脖子走到自己的车旁边。“嗨，岳医生！”岳明辉刚开了车门就听到一句招呼，寻声望过去，发现竟然是一个病人，卜凡。“你怎么在这儿？”卜凡扬了扬眉走了过来，“我家就在医院旁边，平时车也是停在这个院子里的。没想到咱俩车位这么近啊，好有缘。”“嗯，有缘。”岳明辉突然想起了见到的器物尺寸，不知怎的脸又有点烧烧的。卜凡已经靠近了过来，“岳医生，不知道你要去哪儿啊？能顺路载我一截吗？”岳明辉手扶着门把手，身子往旁边挪了一点，“你不是说家就在旁边吗？不顺路。”“我家在旁边，但是也要有夜生活吧。”听到“夜生活”三个字岳医生微微皱眉，斜看了一眼卜凡，“刚打完疫苗，要忌口，不能做剧烈运动。”这么一看，岳医生才突然发现了这个卜凡的身高，还真是有点卓越啊，尺寸随身高？卜凡笑了一下，“啊呀，那是怪小护士姐姐，她没给我讲清楚，我的主治医师也不负责，就让我消毒，也不管我死活了。”岳明辉又想起了问诊时候的景象，觉得脸烧得更烫了，就说了一句“借过”遍赶紧开车走了。卜凡站在原地看着远去的汽车，车牌号记下了，低头笑了笑。  
岳明辉憋着口气一直开到家，冲进家门赶紧拿了罐可乐出来压压惊，借着冰凉的气泡终于冷静了下来。一向冷静自持的岳医生摸了摸自己的胸口，心跳速度还是没有慢下来，想起那个病人刚才靠着车身说话的样子心跳速度竟然又加快了很多。岳医生用手做扇子在脸庞扇了扇，决定还是要去洗澡才能消去这份难解的燥热了。走进浴室热水洒落在皮肤上，忙碌的岳医生大多时候都待在医院里，最近还经常加班就留宿在急诊室的病床上，只有回家冲澡的时候才会觉得放松。但是今天，岳医生并没有觉得很放松，闭着眼想到的都是俯身看到的“病症器官”。岳明辉心想自己这是越过越回去了，以前读书那阵儿没少见这些器官，那个时候他心心念念的只有学习钻研，结果现在到医院了见了这么多病例之后，怎么反而生了这些邪念。岳医生叹叹气，就算是圣人也是迈不过去这个本能的坎儿啊，脑子里还想着那个“病症器官”手自觉的有节奏的动了起来。“我的主治医师也不负责，就让我消毒，也不管我死活了。”岳明辉想到卜凡刚才说的这话，笑意犹在耳边，随着节奏的加快终于释放了出来，“呼，你也没管我死活啊。”

4、  
四天之后卜凡谨遵医嘱到医院打第二针疫苗。医院里还是人满为患，已经有了第一次的经验，第二次来的卜凡穿着宽松，沓着人字拖就踱到医院来了，熟门熟路的交了钱拿了药到了急诊室。探头探脑的在诊室门口看了半天也没找到岳医生，又在急诊科的走廊来回走了两圈还是没看到那个清瘦的身影。伸手拦了一个小护士问道，“小姐姐，请问在哪儿打狂犬疫苗啊？”小护士抬手一指就要走，卜凡还拦着不放人，“那，那岳医生呢？”“岳医生？哪个岳医生？”“就急诊科的岳医生啊，上次在这个诊室的岳医生。”“啊，岳明辉医生，今天休假。你打疫苗不用找医生了，去治疗室就行了。”说罢又匆匆忙忙的走了，现在临下班正是最后一波高峰期，小护士也不想跟一个神经兮兮的病人多解释。卜凡听说岳医生今天休假，出门时候的兴致勃勃现在也突然没了兴趣。走到治疗室快速打完了疫苗，坐了半个小时之后正好是医院下班的时候，卜凡随着纷纷下班的医生们走出了医院。  
上天自有好生之德，失意的卜凡走出医院大门时便迎面撞上了岳医生。岳明辉看到卜凡也是一愣，想到最近这几天晚上的活动，嫩脸一红，决定先发制人，“你怎么来了？”卜凡心细的捕捉到了岳医生脸上的一片绯红，心下怡然，“我来打疫苗啊。”卜凡说得坦荡荡，这份坦荡更是把岳医生害得脸更红了，“哦，对，那个打疫苗。”俩人儿站在医院的大门口，仰仗俩人都鹤立鸡群般的身高，来来往往的医生病人都忍不住要侧眼看上一看，还有跟岳明辉相熟的医生免不得要打打招呼，然后再用眼神仔仔细细地打量一番岳医生旁边的青年。卜凡自是没什么反应，反而是岳医生被看得不是很自然了，于是拉了卜凡一下，两步走到急诊科。结果正好又碰见那个小护士姐姐，一眼就认出了高的突出的卜凡，看着旁边的岳医生，跟岳医生说道：“诶，小岳医生，下午这个人还找你来着。没啥事儿吧？”卜凡顺手把自己的长臂搭在岳医生的肩上，“没事儿，就是想岳医生了，来找他聊聊天。”岳明辉轻咳了一下想让自己躲开卜凡的长臂，无奈身高差距甚大硬是被压得挪不开步子，看到小护士八卦的眼神，岳医生只能尴尬的笑笑把卜凡拉进了自己的诊室。  
“你，到底来干嘛？”岳明辉一进门就问道，然后顺手脱下自己的外套换上白大褂。卜凡就站在门边看着衬衫下面依稀可见的姣好身姿，“打疫苗啊。”“那你打完疫苗了还不走干嘛？”“我走了啊，这不是正好碰见你了吗？”整理好着装的岳医生听到这个回答瞬间如鲠在喉，是啊，就这么巧，人家也没说是来找他的，反而是他一步一步给人家拉进办公室了。“那个，好吧。你......”岳医生虽然读过很多书，也算见过很多人，但是这样的情况却是没遇到过。岳明辉挠了挠头，把诊室的门打开来了正式开始接夜班的急诊。卜凡就站在诊室里看着有点手足无措的岳医生，莫名的觉得可爱，于是也不急着走，就笑眼看着岳医生要怎么处置自己。  
夜间急诊病人不是很多，岳明辉接诊了两个人之后，看见卜凡还坐在诊室门口正对面的椅子上玩儿着手机。岳明辉趁取下眼镜按摩眼睛的时候掩着嘴角笑了笑，不知道为什么突然生出一种幸福感。卜凡虽然玩儿着手机，眼睛一直没离开过岳医生那里。岳医生原来是这么不苟言笑的啊，给别人看起病来还很严肃，一点都不可爱。但是那天给自己问诊的时候明明是脸红了啊。又回想起那天的景象，卜凡心想除非是见多识广生殖科医生吧，不然应该都要脸红才对吧。突然又想起那个时候岳医生俯下身来靠近观察的时候，虽然戴着口罩，说话时候的轻微细流依然撞到自己的敏感处，想着想着卜凡觉得自己有点坐不住了。  
卜凡从厕所出来之后路过急诊科的护士站，几个夜班的护士已经跟他脸熟了，毕竟一个出众的大男人守在岳医生的门口，想不八卦都很难啊。一个胆大的小护士拦着卜凡，“诶诶，这位小哥哥，你，你跟我们岳医生是什么关系啊？”卜凡甩甩手上的水珠，看到一帮小护士脸上藏不住的八卦情谊，笑着回答道：“朋友？”小护士明显对这个答案不甚满意，还想继续追问但是又不知道能怎么才能优雅又不失尴尬的追问，卜凡于是接过话头反问回去，“诶，你们夜班医生几点下班啊？”“夜班医生当然是到明天早上才能下班了。”护士站里的一个小护士抢着答道。卜凡算了下时间，路过诊室也没停下直接走了过去。“诶，今天岳医生不是休假吗？怎么跑来上夜班了？”“他好像是帮小郑医生接的班。哎，说起小郑医生，他们家那个口子啊......”卜凡已经走远了没听见护士站里的八卦。  
岳明辉接诊完一个病人后抬眼发现坐在外面的卜凡不见了，看了看时间已经快九点了，想是终究耐不住寂寞先走了吧。正这么想着的时候，小郑医生已经过来了跟他做了简单的交接，连声道谢。岳明辉笑着说没事儿，换下衣服洗了手到护士站给小护士们打了声招呼就往医院外走。路过刚才卜凡坐过的椅子，短暂的顿了一下给诊室的小郑医生告别之后就走了，留下一个略显落寞的背影。

5、  
所谓上天有成人之美，想必就是指落寞的岳明辉在医院门口又碰见了手里拿着两瓶咖啡回来的卜凡吧。两个人又都是一愣，同样的场景两个人今天换了角度遇到两次，也真是无巧不成书。“你，你干嘛去了？”岳明辉看着卜凡手里的咖啡大约想到了缘由，“我去给你买咖啡啊，不是要工作一晚上吗。你呢？旷工啊？”卜凡打量着已经换回自己外套的岳明辉，眼神又就着医院门口的灯光仔细打量了一番，好身姿好腰段。岳明辉于是简单说了一下他帮小郑医生替班的事儿，两个人就一起向岳医生的车走过去。“你还不走？”俩人在车边又杂七杂八的闲聊了一下，岳医生见卜凡还是没有要走的迹象，终于忍不住问了出来。卜凡挑了挑眉，伸手拍了拍岳医生的小车子，“我陪了你这么久，岳医生不奖励我一下吗？”岳医生真是秀才遇到兵，有理说不清，只能让卜凡上了自己的车。  
坐在副驾的卜凡仔细看了看车内情况，除了驾驶座，副驾和后面的座位上面都放满了杂物，看来岳医生的车没什么客人啊，心下觉得美滋滋。岳明辉开着车看到副驾的卜凡一直有迷之笑容，也不知道他在高兴什么，但是夜风吹着，身边坐着这么一个人岳医生没来由得觉得自己也是高兴的。马上要开到家了，看卜凡也没个什么要下车的动静。“你，想干嘛啊？”岳医生见副驾的人也不知道在想什么，脸上的笑容越来越明显，终于问了一句。  
“你啊。”卜凡从窗外看的风景转向开车的人，笑眯眯的回答道。  
岳明辉险险的一个急刹车停在了信号灯前面，难以置信的转头看向副驾还笑意盈盈的人。卜凡看了一眼红灯的时长，抓紧时间凑过去亲了一下司机被震惊的合不上的嘴唇。

6、  
开了门还没来得及开灯，岳明辉便被身后的人抱住转过来吻了起来。热烈的吻劈头盖脸的袭了下来。两个人抱着从门房吻到了客厅，不知道是谁没站稳，联动作用的带倒另一个人倒在了沙发上。岳医生家里的沙发安排得非常好，因为他经常下了夜班回来累到虚脱会直接睡在沙发上，于是专门买了一个跟床一样舒软的大沙发。岳明辉觉得脑子发热到什么都想不起来，只能随着身体本能和卜凡的动作一动一和。  
卜凡感觉到怀里的人变得越发柔软起来，手指下裸露的皮肤面积也越来越大，温度越来越高。“空调遥控器呢？”卜凡在岳医生亲吻自己脖颈的时候抽空问了一句，岳明辉的亲吻没有停下，一只手在客厅的桌子上胡乱摸索着，另一只手牢牢的勾着卜凡的脖颈。听到空调开启的提示声，轻风很快拂过两个火热的身体释放了一部分难解的欲望。卜凡搂着岳明辉换了一个更舒服的姿势，手顺势伸入岳医生的休闲裤里，手掌带着炙热的体温覆到臀瓣上时，岳医生终于抵抗不住呻吟了出来，卜凡明显对这一声很是满意，嘴唇细细密集的印在岳医生的皮肤上，感觉怀里人有更多的汗出来，遍脱口问道：“要不要一起去洗个澡？”岳明辉这个时候已经被吻得七荤八素的，却还是谨记着自己的医者本心，回答道：“不行，你今天打疫苗了。不能洗澡。”卜凡被敬业的岳医生逗笑了出来，于是一施力打横将岳医生抱了起来。岳明辉指挥着，“右边有个餐桌别磕着，前面是卧室。”卜凡低头吻住了岳医生的嘴，温柔的放到床上之后，又仔细得边扒衣服边亲下来，“这是我今天最后一次对你这么温柔。”说完卜凡就把岳明辉最后的底裤脱下。底裤下的壮物已经傲然挺立，卜凡看了一看，又伏下轻吻了一下，用手缓缓握住动了起来。“不要不要，我不要。”岳医生仅剩的最后一丝清明随着卜凡节奏的加快荡然无存，只觉得所有的感觉都一齐涌上脑袋，释放之后还是觉得无比空虚，两只手抱住卜凡的腰身，口里还残留着欲念的呻吟。  
卜凡就着岳医生喷洒出来的白浊，试探着拓了拓岳医生的后庭。果不其然已经是一片湿滑，卜凡抱着岳明辉在他耳边低语，“宝贝，能接受吗？”岳明辉回抱住卜凡，细密的回吻已经做出了回答。卜凡便一个挺身顶入了进去，感觉到内壁炽热的包裹，卜凡好像发了狂，再加上怀里人摇摆的身姿，仿佛受了催化一般加快了节奏。“宝贝，舒服吗？”“唔......”岳医生只觉得神志已经被抛到了九霄云外，无意识的回答着。“宝贝，还要更多吗？”“嗯......”读万卷书的岳医生仿佛此刻只知道这么几个拟声词了，嘴里泄露的呻吟却在一直鼓励着卜凡的原始驱动，一下一下冲撞着岳医生最深处的穴蕊。  
情潮过后，两个人搂抱在一起，卜凡把头埋在岳明辉微卷的发丝里，岳明辉把脸埋在卜凡的肩窝中，忽然两人又都默契的离开了，沉默了半晌，“要不还是去洗个澡吧。”卜凡提议道，“你今天不能洗澡。”敬业的岳医生在情欲消退后理智又占领了高地。卜凡懊恼的抓了抓头发，笑着把怀里的人往上抱了抱，又吻了吻可爱的岳医生，结果这一吻开始了又不可抑制，暧昧热烈的气氛又笼罩在俩人周围，“既然不能洗澡，那为了不受汗渍的苦恼，我就不能停了啊。”卜凡使坏般得边轻吻岳医生的耳垂，边轻声低语道。  
一夜春潮一浪接一浪的袭来，黎明天光渐亮时两人才沉沉睡去。睡前岳医生迷迷糊糊的想，明天可能要迟到了。


End file.
